Countdown the Core: Cyclone (Spin-Off)
by Alcark
Summary: Story discontinued. More information on my profile.
1. Chapter 1 Ailes entrelacées

**¡Greetings!** please read the following before continuing **.**

For **spanish** translation of the story, check my profile.

 **Disclaimer:** Shingeki no Kyojin characters are not mine. This is a fictional and nonprofit story. May contain violence, sex scenes, and coarse language, in addition to various social, religious and political issues.

From the author, I urge tolerance and respect regarding the presented material. I sincerely ask that any concerns make me know before anything, that includes misspellings, grammatical errors, among others. Moreover, the characters are not always right, so abstain to imitate them. Comments and reviews are welcome, so now enjoy :)

* * *

 ** _Countdown the Core (CDC / 秒読み芯_** ** _/ Byouyomi Shin): Cyclone_**

 _"We have always been at war, we have always fought, and nothing has changed.  
There is no difference between yesterday with today, not today tomorrow will do with as our lungs breathe oxygen from the world, while our hearts lead the blood in our bodies while our feet stepped on the fields of this land. ..  
We always fight "_

* * *

Southern Atlantic Ocean / February 1st, 0930 hours

Flying over the ocean, were realigned in ladder formation several groups consisting of Dassault Rafale, 4th generation military aircraft designed and manufactured in France. Such fighter planes noted for being among the most modern in operation.  
A specific group, part of the commands in the French Navy and Army Special Unit, _Vent_ , exercised one of the many tasks that were experts in performing, aerial support.  
One of its newest members, a female young pilot was full of unconcerning.

" _¡The phone rings in the middle of the night. My father yells what you gonna do with your life!  
¡Oh daddy dear you know you're still number one!  
¡But girls they want to have fun...!  
¡Oww girls just want to have fun..._!"

"Burst 1 to Burst 3, answer now." , a man stopped her through a communicator.  
"Burst 3 to 1 ¡Loud and clear! ¡Sarge!"  
"Stop singing and focus on the field, pilot Magnolia"  
"I'm focused, big brother, _just wanna have fuuun~_."  
"...Head to your superior in rank ¿is that clear?"  
"¡All right! ¡All right! He he", readjusted her headset, the red-haired girl, "You don' have to worry. They're nothing against us anyway."

The pilot of low stature pressed a button on his board and sighed: "... Switching to private transmission. Petra, you're in charge of the second unit. Isabel, Auruo, Erd, give her support. Farlan, Gunther, you come with me. Third formation. Petra...", he turned to look her silver aircraft out the window.

Restless hands as her eyes and slow, icy beads of sweat rolling down of the young girl with sweet features. A dangerously breathing clearly showed that something ailed her, yet she replied: "¿¡Y-Yes, sir!?"  
"Do not disappoint me again."  
"Yes... sir..."  
"¡Aaah! ¡I wanted to lead this time!", Isabel said annoyed.  
"You are not serious, ¿right?", replied one of the pilots with unquestionable carefree accent, then took a collar on his neck, "Under your command, they'd have collected our dog tags long ago, he he"  
"¡Farlan!"  
"You know I'm joking, Isabel. Do not go neglecting my back because that."

"I'll consider it…"  
"¡Hm! Kids...", chimed a man from the second unit, proceeding arrogantly, "You lack a hundred years to be at our level, avoid overestimated yourselves by only a beginner's luck. "  
"¡¿And who called you!? ¡Raisin face!"  
"¡¿How did you call me!?"  
"Auruo, Isabel, silent. ¿Have you forgotten where you are? This is not over...", the guy changed to approach his boss, "Sergeant Levi..."  
"...¿Where are they? Gunther", he asked immediately, as if expecting the news beforehand.  
"Control Tower announced the approach of the second wave. From North of the aircraft carrier, 2200 miles away. Everything indicates that the number is... triple of the first one."  
"¿Three times? ¿Did they just measured us?...", Farlan surprised, "Levi..."

The sergeant stopped a short time pondering while his comrades expressed concern between them.

"...We will return to give convoy to American ships. Erd, report to the control tower. "  
"Roger, sir", announced the man of brown eyes and blond hair tied to a ponytail, "(My wife's waiting for me at home, I must return to her and my future child safely...)", he tought in silence.  
"...Review the stocks of ammunition, replace delta formation and prepare for contact with the enemy."

\- [Ø] -

Less than 1300 miles away in the sky and approaching, many opponents squads began to be felt in the domain of airspace.  
Piloting a Sukhoi Su-35 fighter, highlighted with clear military camouflage paint, was a prodigy in aviation, along with his superior and two allied pilots formed in their respective fighters of the same model.

"Sergeant Flagon...", said the young restlessness of large clear eyes and short black hair like the night.  
"Sayram?", replied his superior.  
"Sir, they have reported the failure of the first convoy sent to the mission. Losses are estimated at 5:1 ..."  
"(So they are not as flimsy as the naval department estimated, ¿huh?)", Flagon thought as he rubbed his short beard, "Say, Dieter, Jurgen, keep in mind our goal. I've trained you well for a time like this and I therefore hope satisfactory results. Especially you, Sayram.", paused a second, showing a shocked expression before continuing, "That reminds me, I owe you a promise yet", he smiled, "Don't think I won't perform it, he he."  
"Thank You, sir, but it really is not necessary..."  
"Of course it is, for a good cause."

One of his companions, blond and tanned complexion, enthused: "We have waited too long, Say, if completing this mission brings us closer to that, we had better not fail ¿don't you think also, Jurgen?"  
"Y-You know me for years, Dieter, you know my answer."  
"In that case, ¡Let's get personal and go home safe! ¡Everyone!"  
"Guys...", said Sayram shaking a smile.  
"Jeez ... these kids," expressed the proud superior Flagon, but he knew that the moment of confrontation was already plausible, "¿With how many bombardment resources we count, gentlemen?"

Sayram changed the view of the panel in front of him and checked "Ten Betab-250 bombs each, sir. Our capacity is larger but has been reduced to carry enough fuel, according to the engineers."

Nervous, Jurgen observed on the horizon ships, an aircraft and air units, immediately became impatient: "¡Sir, we made eye contact with the US fleet!"

"... And will be more than enough to blow'em to pieces", muttered the man in charge, "¡Aim for the runways! ¡Proceed after the first attack! It's time to end this."

At the time, the contact between the two military forces had conceived. A confrontation that at first glance looked like a swarm of bees flying out of control at random between bright bursts.

The special unit of Sukhoi Su-35 was separated from the agglomeration to regroup in a line.

"Dang!... ¡Hey Sayram! ¿¡How's it going there!?", manifested Dieter excited.

"No problem... It was thanks to the sacrifices of the first line we could stay out..."

"That's right... not to mention that many of them were our supporting bombers... (I'm beginning to wonder if indeed we will complete the mission...)"

Two fighter planes of military camouflage were realigned in the set.

"Boys"

"Captain Flagon! Jurgen!"

" Remain vigilant, this is not over yet. Not until we see that aircraft tumble down."

"¡Roger!"

"...Damage Report" asked Flagon.

"No harm, sir", announced Sayram, "In fact, there has been no need to open fire."

"¿Dieter?"

"I have a couple of holes in the right wing but happily have been superficial, sir. Also, spending on ammunition was minimal. "

The Superior turned to stare at the Jurgen's fighter, the closest.

They had not noticed until concentrate on it.

He left a dark trail of smoke near fuel reserves of his airplane.

"¿¡Jurgen!?", asked Sayram worried.

"...It's nothing ... seriously," he paused to cough a bit; smoke suffocated his cabin", …The BETABs are still intact... I guess I can keep going enough to the end... cough... of the mission. Please allow me to continue, Captain Flagon... "

He took a few moments to think.

"Hmm, I'll trust your word, boy..."

The decision of a superior is irrevocable, however, is not free from doubt. The young dark hair pilot was the first to assume such a statement, but he held himself in silence: "... …"

"Jeez, come on guys. I promise not to disappoint y... "

Rumble untimely dispersed the flight formation.

Shocked, the pilots watched their partner hunt down suddenly springing flames and spinning out of control, until he disappears into pieces a few feet to touch the ocean.

"...It can't..."

"¡JURGEN!"

Sayram searched desperately in the radar any signal of the enemy unit. It was not one, but three. These were moving at a remarkable speed. Similarly, Dieter had noticed this: "¡¿WHERE…!? ¿¡Where are you!? ¡You BASTARDS!

Fortunately, Flagon managed to locate them; Dassault Rafale fighters' model, French units: "¡Dieter, they are chasing you!", he exclaimed, then took the steering wheel tightly, "(¿Three of them against one?)…Tch, ¡Rise! ¡You, Sayram, follow me!

The swarthy pilot followed the order and with his fighter took a course towards the clouds while evading enemy's fire who followed him closely; Flagon and Sayram behind them.

The chase continued surpassing the tropopause, a clouds-free sky in sight, and remained at that level.

Unable to continue, Dieter chose to evade the discharging of 30 mm caliber projectiles to which he was subjected, enough time for his allies to succeed in hitting the targets, however, one of the bright Dassault Rafale decided to change targets. It slowed slightly and steepened into a full turn, maneuver that would position it favorably behind the captain and his mate.

"¡Shit! ¿¡Did you see that!?", Dieter expressed.

Sayram noticed: "¡Dammit, sir, one chasing us!"

"¡Don´t repeat the obvious! ¡Dieter, level out!", exalted the cap, trying to keep the goals in front of him in the spotlight.

Sayram watched the plane behind him cautious. He was disconcerted to find that it did not open fire.

Just quietly pursued them.

"(¿What do you pretend…?)"

On the other hand, this became the ideal time that Flagon waited. He did not hesitate to use it.

"Sayram! ¡Go to the aircraft carrier! ¡We'll handle this here!"

"B-But sir..."

"Don't dare to underestimate us as they have done... The mission is more important. ¡That's an order!"

Frustration welcomed. The boy looked away and grind down his teeth, convincing himself that the situation shall not worsen even more for them.

Therefore, Flagon pulled the trigger. A steady fire on one of the planes to hit its right wing. Sparkling sound culminated with a flash knockdown.

Dieter immediately felt relieved, although reduced two bullies: "¡Woah! ¡That's it!"

"Gotcha, he he!", celebrated Flagon, "¡¿Who gave you the right to underestimate us?! ¡Prats!"

Contained a single second was unthinkable for the top of tiny goatee. He continued the assault against the next without stopping the waste of ammunition. In parallel, this ended up being the last event displayed to Sayram before descending below the level of the clouds.

He was glad of it but otherwise still felt uncertainty about the last fighter's plane, the one that followed them, more so because it has left him to go so easily.

"Jurgen... damn!", shook his head to both sides to concentrate: "¡C-Come along! ¡Get focus!", he said to himself, "Guys... I trust you, we'll return to the base together… ¡I'm sure of it!"

He continued the descent through the sky to glimpse the Giant American Aircraft Carrier. Two destroyers formed the mighty convoy, but fate was within reach.

Taking advantage of the distraction of hundreds of fighters that flew in combat, evaded them with impeccable ability to position himself on the target. As gull dropped onto the water for preys; imitates them and quickly ascends without leaving a trace of explosives on the runway.

The pilot looked cheerful as parked fighters were torn between shatter or fall into the sea: "¡That's right! ¡Ha ha ha!"

Returning where he came, raised the airplane in search of his comrades.

Before exceeding the clouds again, a rumble was filed. He altered, hastily looked everywhere.

Did not know where it came until watching two Sukhoi Su-35 falling to pieces around him... and he understood.

"... No ... ... no ... ..."

An aerial maneuver took place back to confirm his doubts, nevertheless, the two fighters began taking fire from heaven, concluding in the detonation of both.

He stared upward impacted.

The clouds lifted instantly to hinting multiple Dassault Rafale fighters plummeting down around him.

Instinctively he covered with his arms, but managed to see for some short moment the cover of one of them; something that distinguished them clearly. An unrivaled logo embedded with the seal of white and blue wings crossed over...

* * *

 _In this world, there are no coincidences_

* * *

.


	2. Chapter 2 Damages & Losses

**Chapter 2 Damages & Losses  
**

* * *

 _ **The story so far:**_

 _The air-unit led by the Captain Flagon achieved its goal to a hard cost; suffered heavy casualties against the French Air Force Vent, nevertheless, managed to leave the same mark against their adversaries._

* * *

South Atlantic Ocean / Aircraft Carrier Harbinger / February 1st, 1310 hours

The collision of air forces had finally concluded.

The vessels were reorganized into the vast ocean. The planes flew over the sky back to their hangars.

Only left the melancholy in form of loose collection of gray mists as bitter trial of those killed in action.

With nearly 2 acres of flight deck, a crew of over 2000 people and 60 planes, the aircraft Harbinger stood out among those around it in the ocean, crossing it at a speed of 40 knots in preparation for the fighters to come.

Thousands of miles from the coast descended the silver advanced fighters on landing procedure from the stern; French units Dassault Rafale.

Lacked one effective. A monetary loss of millions of dollars but even worse, a human loss.

At the end of the first one, the smaller man, removed his helmet and assemblies abruptly, pushed the window and got off the airplane.

Medium height, long brown hair in a ponytail, big brown eyes behind large glasses, these were the characteristics of the young woman waiting with headphones and records in a crowd of the track.

"Yo! Levi!", she greeted the man with extreme enthusiasm among engine noises and chatter, "Well! ¿How was it?"

The man, without even looking at her, continued walking into the ship to reply when passing beside her: "Hanji, call Petra and Isabel to my office, now."

Something in his voice was perceived differently to the serious-direct usual response she used to listen from him; a rougher tone.

The woman thought that when seeing the two mentioned persons, the youngest discouraged by removing her helmet.

"Petra...", Hanji muttered.

She knew what happened to perfection. At the end of the day was her job to manage that information. Still she tried to defuse the situation but it was too much even for her.

The woman looked like her companion walked slowly with her eyes to the ground. Hiding her face with intent not keep it in sight.

"You'd better not go, Petra. I'll go talk to him...", she said and then changed her role to a charismatic smile, "You know him, he can end up like the kid in all we thought he was when we first met, he he"

The lady of amber eyes do not look off the ground. She negated her help shaking her head to the sides and kept going. Hanji was silent as she watched her walk away.

Aircraft Carrier Harbinger / Interiors

Lot of cylinders and piping were observed between the walls and ceiling plates whitish same as multiple lockers roadside. The two young soldiers under the special French command, Vent, walked through the claustrophobic corridor.

One after another. They did not exchange words for a long, uncomfortable moment.

"... I don' have to be here," stammered Isabel behind her, "It was your fault..."

Petra pressed her right hand in a fist over her chest and held back. What happened affected her enough to let add salt to injury by the unconscious girl.

Both crossed several corridors to reach a silver gate.

The young redhead still held aloof while Petra's trembling hand approached the metal handle. She took it and gradually opened.

After the crunch it produced, glimpsed inside the room.

What Levi called "office" was a common room, particularly both files and other objects were lying orderly and neat in extreme detail.

Amid, a small table filled with paperwork had a humble booked for a cup of black tea. Behind it, Sergeant Levi with both elbows over it and fingers intertwined in front of his face.

The same one could not be seen clearly because the only light was that of a lamp on the table.

The first soldier encouraged to pass was Petra. Isabel swallowed some saliva to relieve dryness in her throat and followed her, fearfully.

His eyes looked at them without saying anything, just waiting for explanations. He started with Petra, who feared crossing glances with him.

"Sir..."

"¡Look into my eyes, Petra!", Levi violently cut her sentence.

Trembling, she raised her eyes to leave the face uncovered. Her bloodshot eyes betrayed great will to blow off steam but stood firm at the moment.

"Sir, I... I..."

"Big brother, I didn' do anything wrong!", Isabel snapped before her time, "¡R-Really! ¡Believe me, I had nothing to do with the death of that! ¡I fulfilled your orders to the letter! "

Levi still kept seeing Petra until the last thing he heard was passed down instantly.

"Isabel, let the shit talking aside. You know as well as I do that you separated from the unit against my orders. "

"B-But was just looking for you...!"

"Wipe damn ears and listen well, you disobeyed my orders. Both cost us the mission."

"Well I... ¡still wasn' my fault! ¡She made the mistake of not shoot!", said pointing Petra with her forefinger, "¡We even left her to use us as bait and she did nothing! ¡Nothing!"

The room became silent in brevity. Petra gave a short step forward.

"...Sergeant, the soldier Magnolia is absolutely right. My incompetence cost the life... of a lot of us... E-Erd... ", she reached the limit, beginning to deteriorate, "I know... I know apologizes will not bring back those who died... that's why I accept all responsibility and consequences involved unopposed. "

"I see...", said Sergeant Levi with a low tone, "I will decide your punishments later. At the moment, both are suspended from your post until I say the opposite. Now back off. Except for you, Petra. "

She was surprised and nervously waited for the worst.

Isabel was close to object but seeing the look of her superior chose to eat her words.

She turned and headed to the exit stomping the floor.

Opening the squeaky door, a woman in glasses and a young of unruly brown hair fell to the ground immediately. Hanji and Farlan.

"You...!", Isabel manifested upset.

Hanji looked up and smiled: "Huh... umn... well... (Wow, I can't think of a good excuse...)"

"W-We just passed through... here?", exclaimed Farlan in a hurry.

"¿Really? ... ¿Was the best thing you've ever make up?", Hanji told him, "It would have been more credible to say that we've tried the door wouldn't fall"

"He he..."

"Agh! Just go!" cried Isabel.

The angry redhead girl took one last look inside the room, straight to Petra, who looked away immediately. Then closed the gate behind her and walked down the narrow aisle with her comrades.

"You've not done very well, uh?", said the soldier with clear eyes.

Isabel insisted to wipe the tears on her cheeks with the sleeves of the uniform, "S-Shut up, Farlan...!"

The young man approached her and stroked her head gently as his words form: "Come on. You know he can't just let things slide. He also has bills to pay to his superiors. "

"Even so..."

"On the other hand, you gotta thank Petra. She took away a great weight off from you", changed the view down the passage, "Only God knows what the punishment she'll get from Levi."

"¡That's never! ¡She's just a coward!"

"¿Aren't you too cruel to her?", added Hanji placing a hand on her shoulder and sighed, "...Petra has had to endure a painful memory from long ago..."

"¿A memory?"

"In the past, she was the right hand of Levi. It was even said that the level of combat skill among them was the same during and after the academy. Two prodigies."

"¿Really? ¿What happened?", asked Isabel intrigued.

"Well... everything changed after a mission to which both were assigned. Rumor had it that there was a catastrophic accident although details were hidden. Anyway, she made me promise to keep in secret those details so… if you want to know you better ask her personally, he he "

"Ow..."

"The important thing is that you ought to have more consideration for her feelings, she's not made of stone, y'know", the woman took her glasses and wiped them with the jacket she wore, "...I assure you it isn't something you want to undergo some time. "

The girl moved to a crestfallen and brooding side when hearing every word.

"Anyway!", Hanji unexpectedly changed her tone, "I'm quite sure that he will do her no harm, after all are inseparable"

"¿¡Inseparable!?"

A sinister smile formed on Hanji's lips.

"Oh...! ¿are you jealous of Petra?

"¿¡Je-je-jealous!? ¿Wha-What do you mean by "jealous"?

The girl quickly became russet as her hair.

"Hey, you're not thinking of declaring a proposition to him ¿right?", added Farlan, "You're too young, you could get him into trouble"

"Th-That's not your business! And for your information, I just turned 18"

"Every word betrays you ever more", Hanji said still smiling.

"¡No no! This... I... "

"Ha ha ha ha"

Meanwhile, back to the dark office, Levi took a sip of the warm tea on the table. Returned the bowl into place to stand, directed in front of the desk and supported him with arms crossed. He looked at the young woman's eyes and sighed deeply.

A lack of any sound before contradiction.

"Sergeant Levi, truly, I..."

"Do more than apologizing, Petra."

"..."

"…We don't know the outcome of our decisions and at the same time we must accept that outcome. Be tied to the past will not change what is already done. You're no exception. "

"...I understand that but... sir you are… asking me to murder..."

"I don't ask you to commit murder, I demand you to do your job."

The man approached her and with mild voice said: "If you think imposing yourself a ceasefire shall pay off your debt to these children, you're wrong. Learn from what you did, as I have done..."

"Th-The... children..."

Upon hearing that word, tears came again from the eyes of Petra. This time she was unable to contain them even a second.

Immediately she leaned her forehead against Levi's chest. He was surprised a bit, however, Petra was the person that's his trust. No one else could approach him like she did without welcome harsh consequences.

He moved his hand to place it on the fragrant and delicate hair of the young: "Remember the promise we made them..."

They waited a while, waiting for her to unburden sufficiently to ensure that could hear the news that he was obliged to inform.

When Petra felt that quietness, separated slightly from him. Received the handkerchief handed by the man to clean her face and looked at him intrigued while doing it.

"... Erwin has given us a new target. Show me that I can still rely on you. "

* * *

 _¿Why are we fighting...?_

* * *

 _._


	3. Chapter 3 Courtes distances

**Chapter 3 Courtes distances  
**

* * *

 _ **The story so far:**_

 _A bitter victory for the enemy forces, especially for the sole survivor of the battle against the unit of Levi, Sayram. This one appears again after several days of confinement, where the naval transport stopped in the Spanish port of Rota._

* * *

Rota Naval Air Station / Port / February 15, 1740 hours

Briskly descending, a stiff breeze ran the famous Spanish port, messing the dark hair of the young of freckled face.

Sunlight strikes the clouds forming huge glittering waves.

A gentle and saffron sunset was the first thing her big bright eyes looked to put the first foot on the wet concrete of the busy pier.

Following a small yawn, stretched her limbs into the vast sky. She raised her right hand and seated her hair over her ear allowing a better view.

Observed the place around with nostalgia while immersed herself in finding a particular subject.

Carelessly blocked the passage of men carrying thick boxes as big as they, so she walked to a corner of the harbor. Struck one in particular and changed course towards it.

Two figures were distinguished; a man who could easily deduced that exceeded two meters high, with sparse hair and slightly dark skin, rested his long arm around the shoulder of a young woman with brown hair in a ponytail.

Both remained static admiring the reddish sun on the ocean border, ready to escape from all views.

"Ahem..." said the girl doing a poor gesture to attract attention.

The couple ignored.

"Ahem!... Cough! Hey! You two! "

The high subject was the first to turn, his companion continued still holding his arm.

"Oh, Ilse ¿When did you come?", asked the boy.

"A while ago (too much for my taste...)"

"So-Sorry," said the young of ponytail, "When we landed, Franz had the wonderful idea to watch the sunset as soon as possible", she shifted her gaze to him, "Thank you..."

"N-Not at all," passed the palm of her hand on his head embarrassed, "I ... just ... well you know ... I wanted to see it with you, Hannah"

"Franz..."

"Please stop...", chimed Ilse, "I just want to know one thing ¿where is our dear comrade?

"Mmm... ¿you mean ...?"

"Yes, him ¿where has he been hiding? ¿Will you tell me that he's still in there, do you?

"Now I realize ..." replied Franz holding his chin, "I do not think I've seen him going out yet."

"... I doubt you've seen more than your faces"

"C-Come on, Ilse, do not say those things, we're ashamed he he"

"(It wasn't a compliment ...) sigh... It can't be helped", she sighed as she placed her fists against the sides of her hip, "I'm gonna get that spoiled child"

"Wait, Ilse", Franz stopped her, Hannah chose not to raise the issue, adhering more to the man, "¿Do you really think it's a good idea? What happened... I think it best to give him some space, you know..."

"¿So what?"

"Well, for meditati…"

"It will not work."

"But..."

" _Fresh air is the best medicine_. Precisely that's why I'll find him... Oh, by the way, your _little stuff_ will bring you problems. At least be more discreet"

Without giving time for another replica, Ilse quickly made her way among the passengers back to the naval transport.

Did not take too much suspense.

Despite not being able to visualize the scene because of the crowd, complaints and cries announced what they awaited.

Workers, militaries, several people moved out of the way to let glimpse the boy of dark cloudy hair being pulled by the ear by her comrade.

"Hey! Ouch! Wait! Wait! ¿¡Ilse, but what the hell is wrong with you!? Are you crazy!?"

"¿¡Crazy!?", the young woman grabbed the boy's neck of his shirt and threw him to the ground, inches from the edge, then folded her arms against her chest, "Sayram ¿Is that how you treat your best friend who just wants to help you?"

"With friends like these who needs enemies...", he muttered rubbing his back.

"¿Did you say something?!"

Clothes stained with sweat and grime. What was once white as the soul now became disgustingly brown and gray.

What the girl had thrown was not an Elite fighter's pilot but a poor vagabond.

"Look..." suddenly changed to a more depressive side, "I do not feel well enough to discuss now ... really ... I'd appreciate if you leave me alone ..."

"No"

"Ugh"

"Have weeks without leaving your room, without taking a bath or eat properly"

"Give me a break... were only a few days... (I think)"

"That doesn't matter! Say! ", cut sharply, " ...We've been through a lot, all of us. We promised that day that we wouldn't give up this and that has brought us so far. I... I'm sure they didn't want to see you like this..."

As he listened, Sayram straightened and sat over his knees. Closed hands on thighs staring at the floor.

"Ilse... unlike you, I was not looking for ranks, money or privileges ... It is true that I was devoted to the pact but ... my real motivation was to stay together no matter what happen and now... now... tsk... I... I swear I'll kill those responsible! "

Hazy vision. Warm face. With his hands he held his forehead. Gradually the pilot let out tears and anger that afflicted him since that fateful day.

His friend, who had known him since childhood, never before seen such a poor state. Even the miserable, harsh reality with which they grew up together left him equally affected as now.

 _The real reason that led them to that moment._

"Sayram..."

Stealthy, Franz and Hannah were listening a few meters behind. They looked dejected, feeling useless for ignoring any way to revive the boy. The task could be carried out by his best friend and her alone because she was the one closest person to him still with a beating heart.

"...I got an idea", said Ilse.

"¿?"

"Don't stand there lying and go take a shower, we'll go out"

"...I do not want to go anywhere", replied Sayram wiping his watery eyes with his left wrist.

"You stink, y'know"

Isabel then raised her heavy black boot and a simple push against one of the boy's shoulders was enough to get him out of balance and drop him into the water.

Surprised, he excitedly went back to the surface for all possible ways to get at least one breathe.

"¡Pfff!... ¡Huff! ¡Il-se! ¡Agh!

"Ok, now you'lll take a shower", clarified the lady with a smirk dyeing in her mouth.

Sayram sighed deeply as he floated but his stillness said finally accede to her demands.

He fulfilled the agreement and returned from the naval transport wearing cargo style pants, clear simple shirt and a military jacket.

Ilse was waiting impatiently, accompanied Franz and Hannah.

"¡It took a lot! ¿Or you also need my help to take a simple shower?"

"It definitely would not be right…"

"You didn't say the same when we were younger, he he"

"We did a lot of stupid things when we were younger... Well, where do we go?"

"Secret. Just follow me and by the way, save that jacket somewhere, the military aren't entirely well regarded around, or did ya forget? "

"...In fact, I have vague memories of this place, has been a long time ...", rolled up the vest and took it under his arm.

"Even better, so won't ruin the surprise"

They started walking without first taking a look back.

"Hannah, Franz ¿Shall you not come?"

"N-No we are well", noted the woman stirring hands in front of her.

"Yes, do not worry about us. It is always better that each couple take some time alone after a mission, ¿right Ilse?"

Ilse observed only raising an eyebrow.

"¿What the hell you talking about? Jeez... Come now, Say", pulled his shirt tightly.

"¡W-Wait, Ilse!..."

Night had fallen on the Spanish village. The temperature dropped as well as the previous salted blizzards. Quite a coastal landscape.

Wrapped in a massive blanket of bright indigo stitches; Village's blinding lights flashed on and reflected in the vast ocean to the shores of the coast. Traveling through this, Sayram and Ilse approached the awaited unknown target.

No words were directed at each other.

The young of grim hair behind his companion, only saw the ocean horizon with hands in his pockets and a sad expression figuring his face.

Ilse kept her eyes straight ahead. The sound of footsteps on the sand was enough to recognize that he still followed her.

They having crossed much of the coast, climbed a slope toward civilization and soon to reach it, were diverted to a group of trees and bushes not far from their location.

Unnoticed of the few residents who roamed the place, entered stealthily.

A combination of scrub vegetation, palm groves and mastic with tall green pines characterized the area. It was also possible to see chameleons around, however, the darkness of the moment made them invisible.

"Well, we have come", announced the freckled girl stopping.

Sayram handed up position beside her.

Motionless for a few seconds, he looked the place astonished.

A group of medium and high trees raised, thin branches and large tops, formed a small circle inside.

Leaving the soldier back, Ilse walked to enter the place being careful not to break any branch unnecessarily.

"The grass has grown quite a lot these years...", commented the woman kneeling, "It's hard to think that this was formed by itself, uh? Dieter always joked that was the work of aliens, hah ha..."

"...And Jurgen always scared to believe in his words", Sayram murmured with a tiny smile arching into his mouth.

"¿Did you remember now, don't you?"

"Still not enough, but I am sure this has been the place..."

"That's right, boy, here's where it all started; our hiding place ... It's a shame it's not so secret now as it used to be"

Ilse pulled her hair to one side and looked up at the sky.

The hidden place now looked tiny; was the site of countless games, jokes and childish discussions in the past. The place where these 4 children every evening gathered to escape reality and create their own one.

"Our parents were concerned that we were out at those hours..."

"It's not as if they could know anyway. They were always busy with work", said Ilse while bothering a grasshopper to escape, "And our babysitter was the worst"

"Superior Flagon..."

"Life was very difficult in those days, Say... you should better appreciate what you have now"

Shaking her clothes, she stood up and walked to the edge of the circle. Raised her right knee and the bottom of her thick trousers for hinting and take a short knife strapped to the calf.

"We'll use the light of those establishments", Ilse commented cutting trees of low altitude near her. She paused a moment and turned to Sayram, "...Stop wasting time and help me."

"¿?"

When viewed her in a gathering of beautiful blooms and other branches, Sayram soon discovered a notion of what she was doing.

Kneeling on the ground, the boy insisted to start taking out with his bare hands the plants that hindered and gathered earth around to mounds.

The task lingered awhile significant; the signal of it were the lights going out one after another from the nearby settlements.

Finally concluded.

Both took a few steps back to admire the results.

"Well, it's the least we can do with the little time...", said softly the young girl shaking her hands stained with dirt, "I know they'll have headstones with names elsewhere, but this place was special for us"

"And it still is ...", added Sayram.

Three small mounds surrounded by colorful flowers and clear branches from their skirts to the top. A thick wooden stake on each. Subtle but pleasing to the eye.

"...Ilse ¿would you lend me your dagger a moment, please? I promise to give it back"

"¿Hm? Ok..."

Somewhat strangely, handed the knife to her friend. He approached the stakes and wrote on them the name of their fallen friends.

"Ah... he he you're right. I missed it", Ilse said forcing a smile.

Sayram stood silently watching what he had written: "¿Could you... leave me alone with them? I need to think"

She previously would have denied but the influence of the moment now changed her mind. She picked up the little blade next to the boy and whispered in his ear: "Hm, okay. But remember, it's better not to think too much, will always be better..."

She turned and began her return to the naval transport across the coast: "Don't delay this time, you know how strict our superiors are", raised her arm in farewell, "¡Besides, I heard they'll announce our new partner, you wouldn't want to miss it...!"

Being left behind, Sayram walked slowly out of the circle of trees and went uphill few steps to sit on top. In this way he could visualize both the headstones as the captivating ocean in the distance.

Night fell to the point of leaving completely uninhabited roads nearby. Just a place remained with signs of life; a small but scandalous building several meters behind the guy.

"¡Yeeeh! ¡He he he! ¡Thank you for inviting, g-guys! ¡Ha ha hah!"

A girl left the site aside, kicking the front door so hard that it closed itself behind her. Later took a big sip of the pitcher she was carrying before leaving the property in exaggerated strides.

It was then she glimpsed the young man sitting on the edge of the beach.

Casually approached him and sat beside him, relishing another drink and sharing the beautiful view.

"¡Fwaa…! ¡Hi! Um… ¿Don't ya think it's a little bit late to walk around here?"

Sayram turned to her without focusing on details and returned his gaze to the horizon: "...¿Who are you?"

"¡Isabel Magnolia, to serve you!", praised the redhead girl with a brisk military salute.

* * *

 _The world may be really tiny_

* * *

 _._


	4. Chapter 4 New Chance

**Chapter 4 New Chance**

* * *

 _ **The story so far:**_

 _At the grave of his fallen comrades, Sayram waits silently until a red-haired girl appears in front of him; Isabel Magnolia, member of the French special unit: Vent._

 _¿How did she get to him? Of all places and people..._

* * *

South Atlantic Ocean / Carrier Harbinger / February 3rd, 0800 hours

Time ago.

During the course of the morning, constant calls within the huge naval transportation to the conference room on the ground floor took place. It was in one of them that would participate the French military unit _Vent_ , at the request of the commander in charge.

The meeting was set to begin unlike some of them.

In the claustrophobic corridor of rooms reserved for soldiers, one still remained closed. Inside, Farlan Church, Isabel Magnolia, Auruo Bossard and Hanji Zoe were lying faint in their cabins between the disasters of compound of used clothes all over the place.

The man of old face snored as much as could be. Saliva dripped slowly from the open mouth of red-haired girl that lay on an almost-falling position near the berth like Hanji, who kicked the unconscious the cheek of the light hair's boy beneath her, surprisingly without waking him up.

"¿¡Why do you still sleep!?", entered hectic into the room one of his companions, the called Gunther Schultz, "¡The meeting has started! ¡Do not waste any more time! "

"Mhm ... mmm ..."

The first to hear was Isabel. With the sleeves of her yellow shirt rubbed both eyes and immediately got up, dropping the bed sheet covering her messy hair.

"Huh ...? Meeting ...", she muttered sleepily yet.

"..."

They stared at each other for a few seconds until the girl finally understood.

"…THE MISSION!", she yelled shaking the room. Took a pillow and started slapping Auruo on top of the berth, "¡Come on, wake up old guy! ¡Everyone, wake up! "

"Wh-What!? What happens!?", the man hid his face from the assault, "¡K-kid, stop! ¿¡Is that wet!?"

Lately she threw the pillow against the boy's head and then ran hurriedly toward a group of silver lockers looking for something to wear, "¡Farlan! ¡You too!"

The young man did not wake up from the blow, but the foot was beginning to sway and rub around his mouth.

"Mmm ... ¿Hm? -¡Pffff! ¡Ugh! ¿¡Whose is this foot!? ¡Bluag!", spat Farlan while moving the foot away, causing the woman suddenly fell from the bunk bed.

"¡Ouch!... ¡Hey!", Hanji complained over the floor, rubbing her hip.

Gunther unusual, remained standing at the door, witnessing the chaos before his eyes. He sighed: "... ¿This is the best unit available?"

Finally they reached the meeting place.

Isabel entered first, pushing the door in a hurry.

"¡Arrived!"

The present soldiers observed amazed.

Behind her, Gunther did nothing to lift the palm of his hand against his face as a sign of disappointment and shame.

"Uh..."

"Forgive the intrusion, gentlemen", said Farlan crossing between those two, "Do not take us into account and proceed, if you please."

It was clear that they had not completely recovered from the rest. The five soldiers entered, and after showing respect to his superior with a military salute, sat quietly in the nearest chairs; the back of the room.

It seemed that they had lost only the introduction and not the development itself.

The conference room.

With three meters high, was also evoking claustrophobic like other sections within the aircraft.

Two blocks compound by rows of gray padded seats, and separated by a small way out; some lights on the ceiling and outstanding, a projector on in the middle.

No more than a quarter of the seats were occupied. In fact, only two rows were. Soldiers paying attention with notebooks in hand, awaiting instructions from the new mission. Among them, only Petral Ral's face was recognizable.

Giving way to the projector's light, was the serious Sergeant Levi waiting with crossed arms. To the right, a tall, blond man of short hair properly made on the sides, the commander Erwin Smith.

Ignoring the recent interruption, the tall man cleared his throat with a small cough and stepped forward authoritarian.

"You, soldiers, have been selected to be part of the next target. The present around shall assist you in the process. Now, I will be as timely as possible", he approached beside the projected display and with a control in his hand changed the slides.

The projection then showed a dark global map, only the borders of the countries outlined in a bright navy blue color.

The commander focused on the continents of Europe and Africa.

"As it's known in advance, in North Africa, the border conflict between Morocco and Algeria has intensified. Civilian casualties and refugees also have increased considerably compared to recent years. Some of you already have experience in the field, this shall facilitate recognition for other units"

"Continued resentment by the _War of the Sands_ , uh? ¡Tsk! Our mission was then a complete waste of time and resources", commented Levi. He turned his fine both eyes at Petra, who noticed and quickly focused her gaze to her notes.

Erwin continued.

"It's much more than that, Sergeant Levi. The series of alleged attacks and recent confusion has led to the current situation primarily... it is just an exploitation of circumstances. However, it is not the subject of this planning."

The blond man changed to the next projection, it was now possible to distinguish details of the countries concerned, "Today the town of Bechar is occupied largely by our allies, however, your goal is the airport. It is of vital strategic importance", he pointed the western Algeria's area.

"(¿¡The guerrillas have advanced that much!?)", thought Isabel surprised; was not the only one in the audience.

"Both roads as supplies must be established and secured in the area... knowing this, ¿do you have any questions so far?"

"Heh, only one, sir", Farlan raised a hand with a wry smile, "¿When do we start?"

The high commander gave a short breath before answering, keeping a serious and calm look.

"...We'll dock at the port Saint-Nazaire on the French Atlantic coast in approximately 14 days. That is the fate of this aircraft. Before that, we shall disembark during the route, close to Morocco. You will be instructed on arrival, plus a means of transport to the port Figuig, eastwards of the province. From that point, they will supply as much as you need. As addition, we were informed of the availability of Boeing CH-47 Chinook in the area; will be needed to cross the border mined area in the shortest time possible and continue towards the key city", turning off the projector, Erwin was placed in the middle and with a military salute concluded, "...That's all, dismissed."

In a single sonar, military boots slammed into the ground to stand. They gathered to bid farewell to his feet just as his superior: "¡Yes, sir!"

Petra was the first person to leave the site unnoticed soon after.

Following the meeting and removed most of the military who were present, some of them were still wandering in the room, exchanging opinions about what awaited them; a perfect opportunity to meet their new comrades, opportunity that Farlan took in advance.

The young of brown hair walked across the room, heading toward a girl sitting in the front seats that had caught his attention during the event.

Thin and short, with short silver hair, settled her glasses as she reviewed her notes in silence.

"Hey, hello", Farlan greeted enthusiastically.

She rolled her eyes at him and again returned to her calculations.

"...Greetings, soldier"

"My name is Farlan, ¿what's yours?"

"¿Why you need to know?"

"Well... we will be partners, have to call you in some way, ¿don't you think?", said the young man smiling.

"Only if we are assigned to the same unit..."

The young man stood watching closely even arching lips, waiting for her response.

The girl gave a short sigh and closed her notebook.

"…My name is Riko, Riko Brzenska"

"Oh... ¿Riko? I never heard of a woman with that name before"

"¿Is it an insult, soldier?", she glanced annoyance against him, who immediately waved his hands.

"¡N-Not at all! ¡Of course not! -Um, on the other hand, ¿the commander is always so cold and boring? I'm somewhat new here."

"...When it comes to work, although I have heard rumors that is lively at parties"

"Heh, ¿for real? That will have to be confirmed someday. Maybe after the mission. If so, ¿would you like to join me? You know, as a celebration of victory"

The silver-haired girl stopped thinking. She soon realized boy's insinuation. She looked down, blushing hiding behind her glasses.

"Th-that is... I..."

"¡Yo, Brzenska!"

A voice was heard in the surroundings.

Two men of high stature walked toward them. The first, thin, brown hair to the neck, kept his notes in his waistcoat, followed by a second; a big man with little hair and beard.

"I-Ian, Mitabi!", expressed the girl, relieved to be saved from her uncomfortable situation.

"¿Who is this guy? ¿Has he done you something?", Mitabi said.

"I-I just... went to greet my future mate", Farlan clarified nervous.

Ian glanced at him from head to toe and commented calmly: "That in the unlikely event that you ended up in our unit, soldier"

"I think I had heard that before..." the guy observed Riko. This looked away, scratching her throat.

"¿Huh? Ha ha ha hah", laughed Mitabi putting his arm around the boy's neck and making a minimum effort to hang him jokingly, "¡If that ever happens, surely we'll get along well, kid!"

"Uh... he he..."

As time passed and the small hall emptied of the crowd, were Gunther and Levi talking with the commander Erwin about some points of attention for the newly assigned mission.

In their talking, the swarthy soldier called Hanji Zoe to clarify these factors. She attended the call with her friend, who showed doubtfully.

"Isabel, I guess this kind of issues do not concern you", said Gunther in an attempt to scare off the nosy girl, "(... Go for a walk around or something)"

The woman of glasses stepped: "Don't be rude. There will be no problem if she learn a thing or two, ¿right?"

Levi turned to Isabel with arms crossed and in a serious tone manifested: "There's no point. Will be excluded from the mission as I have made It clear before. "

"I expected...", the young redhead crossed glances with his superior, but she could not hold it for long, "I-I expected you to reconsider..."

"Hmm, I've reconsidered it, Magnolia"

"¿¡R-Really!?"

"The answer is still no"

"¡Hmph...! ¡Lil-brother!", she expressed puffing her cheeks.

"...I see you have matters to discuss", said the commander moving away of the group towards the exit, "Sergeant Levi, if you still have perplexities to be served, can find me in my office."

"I will go immediately. Gunther, Hanji, come with me."

The soldiers were leaving the place leaving behind Isabel helpless. Hanji noticed it and stopped.

"Em… guys… ¡I'll reach you soon!", she announced to her companions, who listened and followed the step.

The woman approached the girl and whispered hurriedly close: "I'll tell you a little secret. The aircraft will land in France but first will make a pit stop at the port of Rota in Spain. The perfect opportunity for a holiday, ¿does it? He he", she winked an eye with a big smile.

In the corridors, her name was heard.

"Hanji"

The woman with glasses then ran to answer the call.

"¡Ah! ¡Here I go, here I go!"

Isabel looked at her thoughtfully: "Mmm, vacations, ¿uh ...?"

-[Ø]-

Village of Rota / Surroundings / February 18, 2040 hours

How much calm appeared that night on the shores of the beach.

Only the chirping of crickets in the surroundings and low waves in front of them could be seen easily.

A persistent salty breeze which increased with the passage of the night hours, accelerating the speed of the clouds among the incandescent full moon overhead.

The red-haired girl sitting swung her legs while still enjoying her drink next to the young of gloomy hair.

In the latter remained the overwhelming frustration of that time; seemed to have no quick solution.

"Ah... so relax, almost makes me forget that the world is in war, he he..."

Tired of the uncomfortable stillness, Isabel extended her pitcher to the youngster.

"- ¿You want?"

"... I do not drink, thank you"

"Come on! Don' be like that! A little drink won't hurt you... it helps me- helps me in difficult times"

"Hm... you are not from around here, aren't you?"

"Mhm! nope!"

"In any case, you speak Spanish very well"

"Things like that you are taught in...", Isabel paused momentarily, "In... the w-work! Yeah, my job!"

"...I see."

"And don' exaggerate, he he. I could never do it without practicing and I don't usually travel to countries like these. By the way, I could need a tour through the village, you know it ¿right? "

"Yes... I was born and raised in this town"

"Then you're the perfect candidate!"

"...To be honest, I do not remember much about Rota. I'm not the one"

"Uhm... Oh, that's right! I heard that a festival is held here, they do it every year."

The aura around the young soldier became dense. He pressed his hands into fists and bowed his head, as if gravity of the world submit to him and only him for a second: "The festival- T-Tsk..." said compressing his teeth gradually reaching the bleeding.

"~ _Festival, festival_... FESTIVAL- Festi ... val..."

"¡Do not... r-repeat it again!"

Sayram, in a fit of rage, hit the sandy soil and turned to her.

Red-faced, swaying from side to side and her big green eyes hiding sporadically, she clearly showed the effects of drunkenness.

The boy sighed to regain composure and took her condition as justification for her recklessness. He returned sight to the moon painted on the ocean: "It is because of that I do not drink... Also, there are issues that I prefer to keep private"

"Huh? Maybe... ¿You're afraid to say what ya think? ¡Now tell me everything!"

"I doubt that you are the right person for that and... with all respect, not even know you..."

"It's much better this way! A complete stranger... will not judge or criticize you... like those damn... whom we call "friends" but... you will get... uh... um..."

"¿A fair suggestion?"

"That... Yeah, that!"

"I trust my comrades rather than someone else, but I guess maybe out there is another story"

"Let's see... Start with your name"

"It's true, sorry," the young man smiled slightly, "My name is Sayram."

"Then, Sayram, _confess your sins to me_!", said the red-haired girl forcing a manly tone of priest as she raised her glass.

The soldier with light eyes clasped his hands back at the ground. Heart beating vigorously reason of hatred, his pronounced words vibrated, therefore no such intention.

"M-My comrades... their lives were ... s-snatched"

"¿Hm? ¿snatched? ¿Did they suffer an accident or something? "

"No... it was not an accident but a... coldblooded m-murder", articulated Sayram with voice disturbed.

"Oh," Isabel radiant smile faded.

"...I have investigated these last weeks without rest, without results… that emblem-"

"You know...", murmured the girl watching the pitcher fluid turning in circles, "If there is still that group of people sermonizing because it's right, I'm not part of them- I always heard that revenge never brings anything good but... getting off one's chest and better yet, against whom hurt you, makes you feel better ¿doesn't it? ...If someone hurt my lil-brother... I'd never forgive the guilty, that's for sure."

"You may be right...", Sayram said, "Isabel ..."

"¿Hm?"

"I mentioned a murder and you took it too lightly ..."

"Well ... it's something I become more familiar very often... I think..."

"¿Are you a police or similar?"

"Em... Something like that, he he", the girl scratched her head, "I don' really like talking about it in my spare time, y'know"

"I understand ..."

Separating both hands and using them as support, the military pilot of gloomy hair moved away from the floor and shook his thick pants. Then he gently steps toward the tomb.

The girl watched in doubt as he knelt and gave off a military vest he carried under his arm to extend over one of the makeshift grave. She had an idea of what he felt.

He remained with staring at those tombstones for a while, before the girl approached him slowly behind.

Without prior notice, as a warm scarf perfect for the winter, she hugged him vividly around the neck and supported her chin on his shoulder gently.

"¡ _Never back away_...!" she muttered.

This is not usual for those who just met, but due to their own causes and reasons neither cared about reality.

He did not flinch at all. His mind was everywhere, except in that Spanish coast.

"... Thanks for listening, Isabel," said the boy enjoying the scenery in the distance.

"Nevermind!"

"Heh, I'm pathetic ... Must be the man who pays attention to his wife and not the other way around..."

"Huh?", the girl said with one facet of confusion at the soldier, who still had his sights set on the distorted reflection of the moon on the dark ocean. Subtly, she released him and stammered, "Um, ¿why do you say that?..."

"Forget it...", the boy replied, "Thank you again, I shall follow your advice. For my comrades killed in action, I'll find those responsible. No doubt", declared with a look of sadness and frustration in his eyes.

"¿Killed in action...?"

Sayram turned and with a full smile dismissed: "I must retire, ¿shall you be able to return alone?"

"Uh... ¡yeah!- of course..."

"In that case, I hope our paths cross again, Isabel Magnolia"

"Sure! This world is small, so they say ¿no?"

"Yes, it is..."

The young redhead saw him retiring back to the port of Rota.

Realizing her state, she shook her head to the sides and after the last sip of the drink, slapped her cheeks lightly.

"(Could it be that ...? Mm nope, don' think so. I'm just imagining things- I guess I should also leave. It starts to get cold)", she thought as she moved her eyes to the boy's vest rippled by the gentle breeze of the place, "..."

Midnight approached in Rota, Spain.

Sleepy, the young pilot boarded the warship and walked through the narrow, gray corridors under the sparse light bulbs with those had.

He thought going straight to his room, avoiding attracting too much attention to the other soldiers, however, deviating in the last corner, a guy came close to colliding against him.

Sayram stopped just in time and stepped back. The second type did not flinch at all.

"Oh, sorry, I did not see where I was walking", clarified the boy massaging his dark hair with a slight smile on his face.

The other guy who analyzed him for a long and uncomfortable seconds; dimly taller than him, short black hair and gray eyes with folds beneath them. Despite wearing the military uniform, closely was possible to notice the slim body but exercised that hid underneath. This soldier gave a short sigh and an extremely serious voice replied: "...If you don't mind, get out of the way"

He was an unknown face to Sayram, who had traveled with the same fleet for several weeks.

"Uh... I've never seen you before. ¿Could you at least give me your nam...?"

"Nicholas", cut the subject of gray eyes.

"¿...?"

"Nicholas Colton"

Without letting another word out of his mouth, the new soldier left after Sayram ceded the road, leaving faint echoes in each footprint on the corridor. By the way he did, was in no hurry, only rejected the idea of extending an unnecessary conversation.

"(...¿Was it his name?)", mused Sayram turning back to his room, "(Hm... a difficult guy to deal with...)

* * *

 _A new day, a new start_

* * *

 _._


	5. Chapter 5 Apex de calme

**Chapter 5 Apex de calme**

* * *

 _ **The story so far:**_

 _Planning for the next mission, led by the commander Erwin Smith, was exposed to Levi and his team. New partners will join the cause through the border between Morocco and Algeria._

* * *

Morocco / Figuig Municipality / February 11th, 0800 hours

Households with the essence of the red desert. Seeing them would make anyone believe a supernatural phenomenon unearthed them from the sand and raised these between the mountains on which the incandescent sun's rays reflected.

Few clouds could be distinguished in the sky as vegetation on earth.

The population was sparse because of the war on the border, and modest, although some quarters had their own cars.

Outside, white tents of the militia spread throughout the place with hundreds of uniformed soldiers that roamed constantly.

"It appears that we ended on the same unit after all, Riko. It must be the work of destiny"

Without discouragement to hold back, the soldier of light brown hair showed a slight smile, placing his right hand on her shoulder.

She continued her work without paying much attention; cleaning each piece of dismantled weapons on the table before her under the curtain of the camp. But before continuing, she removed Farlan's hand.

"I'd appreciate that you don't interrupt me, soldier Church", she said after wiping the sweat from her forehead with one arm, "In fact, if I'm not mistaken, should do the same as me right now."

"He he I just rest a bit. A scorching temperature as this easily exhausted me", he said while looking for a place to sit.

"...You forget we are not strolling"

"I know it very well. I just want to avoid anxiety... It will have its moment to overwhelm me everything it wants in the mission."

Farlan sat on the sandy soil. He untied a water bottle from his belt and drank some of it with satisfaction. The girl of gleaming lenses looked at him for a second and then returned to the request.

"...¿Could I get some from your bottle?"

"¿Hm? ¿this water?", He lifted the container.

"Of course"

"¿Won't bother you? It has my germs now"

"No... At least be of some use..."

"Well, I'll give you one sip if you tell me _please_ ", he gave a wicked little laugh.

Riko stopped without turning toward him and began a retreat of the place.

"Do not bother, I will go to search among our provisions"

"¡N-no, wait! - (¡Shit...!)"

"¡Hey, rookie!"

A couple of guys in military suits approached holding helmets on their sides.

The darker skin one shook the gray sweat shirt he wore: "You remember us, ¿right?"

"Certainly, sir! (¿you two again?), Farlan thought as he stood hastily. He followed with a military salute.

"It's good to see you again, he he. Although it's a shame that we are assigned to different units "

"Well..."

"Stop wasting time, Mitabi", chimed his companion, "The aerial transport shall arrive in a few minutes."

"Come on, Ian. Enjoy the calm of the moment. You are in a hurry to carry a gun ¿huh? Also, focusing too much on things is the reason that you don' have partner. At this rate you will die as a virgin, man."

"¿¡W-What do you say!?", manifested the soldier of pronounced chin. He threw an expression that clearly said: "¿ _Don't you know when to keep your mouth closed_?" or something like that.

"Hah ha ha ha"

"Tch, when you take things seriously do not hesitate to return..."

Watching the man leave, Mitabi hid under the shade, supporting the hip against high rocks while the boy, seeing him very relaxed, returned to the ground.

"Hm..."

"Actually, he already has a special person watching over his welfare"

"Don't tell me it's you..."

"Ha ha hah 'course not... ¿or yes? Maybe a little...", he said massaging the hair on his chin.

"¡Ugh...!"

"Heh, just kidding, boy. You know who I mean."

"Oh... she..."

"The ones of her kind are the most difficult to reach. For guys like you it's impossible but for him, just _a single step_ "

"...¿For guys like me?", Farlan muttered, slightly annoyed.

"I don't mean the way you are, but the memories you got."

"¿...?"

The tall man stepped to the table by placing the MICH helmet on it. Then he turned to check and assemble the rifles and pistols around.

"The three of us were instructed in the same military camp, in the same platoon and under the guidance of the same tutor... I'll not bore you with details, you know in advance what you'd find in one or wouldn't be here now"

"Abdominal routines, running under the Sun, push-ups under the rain... ¿Who would not miss the camp? I'd die to see again our dear instructor Shadis..."

"He he he was a good time, uh"

"... (This guy doesn't understand sarcasms)"

"-That girl used to sit alone at lunch. It's expected of someone with strong character as hers; becomes difficult to get along with girls that overlooks you because of stupid prejudices or guys who don't come close due to intimidation. It was then that Dietrich appeared.

"¿You speak of the man who just left?", Farlan asked, showing some interest in his gestures.

"He is a reasonable guy as you may have already figured. Of those who give priority to what they think is important while the rest is discarded- Well that day, he couldn't find any unoccupied seat except of one next to her. For someone like him, rumors are worth as shit until they are tested in some way, so it didn't matter in the least with her case. Since then, they are inseparable.

"Hm... ¿Don't think you know too much to... not be him?"

"Hah ha I was just a spectator. Ian and I ended up being roommates so it's normal to pay attention to those details- Anyway, that's the story as far as I can remember. Simple but pleasant ¿don't you think? ...As children's stories"

"¿And you have _someone_ too?"

"¿Someone...? Oh! No, no. Dated a couple of girls before but just that", mentioned Mitabi scratching his nose, "It's better for a soldier to walk alone, but if he goofed, he has no choice but to accept whatever comes. From now on, keep that well in mind, noob"

"Sure..."

A poor response. As if he considered it as an irrelevant preaching.

"¡Aah! ¡I've become very serious just now!, perhaps I'm spending too much time with that Ian Dietrich, he he he... but… however... "

The undoubted flapping of Infantry's helicopter was listened with force in the area, raising sand and winds as signal of their arrival.

The man stopped maintaining weapons. He raised a semiautomatic silver pistol Beretta 92FS before his eyes to appreciate the details and walked slowly toward the young soldier on the ground.

He pointed straight to the head with it.

"¡He-Hey! ¡¿What heck are you doing?!", Farlan backed hiding himself with one hand in front.

"¡Listen, boy!", Mitabi exclaimed, "...You and she will be side by side in this mission. Don't you dare to leave her behind, otherwise, even I couldn't forgive you"

"¡Wait! ¡Wait! ¡D-Do not play with that!"

"Give me your word, boy. I'm waiting for an answer", he said in a low, unexpectedly calm tone.

"¡O-OK! ¡Good! ¡I'll give you my word!"

With a smile forming on his face, Mitabi Jarnach gave a half turn to the weapon and handed it to the already sweaty Farlan.

"It's my turn to leave, soldier", he announced as took up his helmet and started the retreat toward the descending air transport, "¡And tell Riko don' forget to clean that one or could get stuck later!"

Subsequent to hear and see him rejoin Ian in the distance, the light-haired young quickly revised the gun in his hands. It was discharged.

He took a deep breath that send him back to the sand with extreme relief.

"Heh, old windbag ... ¿Is that your way of dealing with nerves?", muttered to himself, slightly arching lips in a faint smile when looking at the gun, "Tch, a promise is a promise... so I'll start with this thing first..."

It was unexpected for him to see that even in wartime people could act so carefree and enthusiastic, however, he had forgotten that for a soldier, facing death daily, overshadow the happiness with mere anguish alone would turn his life into a unbearable torment until sudden death.

In another place and some time back, Riko Berzenska was peering eagerly between supplies in the back of a black military vehicle G63 AMG 6x6.

Having found a bottle filled with water, pulled it into her mouth to satisfy her thirst until a push against her back almost made her to pour the entire content.

"¡RIKO!"

An energetic hug coming from an energetic woman.

"¡Guh!- ¿H-Hanji...? ¿Hanji Zoe?, questioned the girl.

" _Ow_ ~ ¡You remembered me! ¡And have not changed at all!", hugged her harder and with an even bigger smile.

She turned Riko holding her from the shoulders.

"How could I help it...", looked away to one side, " _Five years together_ and you leave me a few days of starting the camp..."

"¡Oh, come on! You know it wasn't my fault that I was transferred to another one. My working area is different. Moreover, it couldn't be that bad... and… you're very tense from shoulders"

"...It was awful", the girl stepped back, "And It is normal if you're about to be sent to the frontline"

"He he you exaggerate things as always, Riko", she raised her big glasses over the head and put her hands on the waist, leaning slightly, "¿Is that all you have to tell to your old friend after all this time?"

"That should I say (apologize... at least)"

"Mm ¿What if we recover the lost time? So you can tell me about the man you met at camp, or... ¿did you think I wouldn't notice that? Fu fu fu"

"¿Wha-What do you mean?"

"Levi and others think of exploring the town for gasoline and other supplies, perhaps even fresh food. Although... that wasn't exactly what we told to the Sergeant; couldn't convince him if he knows we just want to know the place. But keep it in secret, ¿okay?"

"... (¿Who the hell is Levi?) Anywise, now I'm busy. I must continue to maintain the equipment and..."

No chance to apologize, she was taken away. Pulled from the left strip of her white shirt, dragged against her will by the capricious lady.

"¡Come on, come on!"

"¡H-Hanji! ¿¡Did you hear what I say!? ¡I can't!"

"Let another guy take your affairs. We won't be here forever so ¡let's take advantage!"

"¡Hanji!"

Indeed, the silver-haired girl had also forgotten how persistent and stubborn that woman could become.

In a way she was glad of that meeting, since she was always a nice friend to her, who always spoke her mind with an infectious optimism and devoid of suspicions.

As polar opposites, they fit perfectly, perhaps it was the reason that years ago were inherent.

"...Late as always, Hanji Zoe"

A serious but direct voice. It came from under the Sergeant Levi, who consumed time carefully cleaning his rifle M3. Beside him, a young and innocent-looking girl, and a man of mature appearance, waited sitting on chunks of concrete near the entrance of the humble village.

"Hanji... ¿could it be that you got missed looking for the toilet?", said one of them arrogantly, accommodating a white scarf around his neck, one equal to his superior, "If you cannot handle something so simple, I'm afraid you shall be unable to follow over the next mission. You're smart, you'll understand what I say in your way to hom... ¡Guah...!"

The young of light amber eyes pressed with force the neck muscles of the man, making him stop his chatter.

"Leave that, Auruo. If you did not know, Hanji has come here on her own as an interpreter, not a soldier"

"¡Gh! ¡L-Let me go, Petra!"

"Not until you apologize"

"¡B-But...! ¡GAH!"

"Hey, you two... shut up", Levi interrupted them while still polishing the gun in his arms.

"¡Excuse me, sir!"

"¡Ha ha ha ha! ¡Good, good!", Hanji was enthused, "It's good that everyone is in good spirits, especially you, Petra"

"Um ..."

"Don't give too much thought to the matter, he he..."

Taking advantage of the distraction, Riko walked away quietly in an attempt to flee behind Hanji.

"... ¿Who is she?", asked Levi, shifting his gaze to the girl behind her. She stopped her walk.

"Ugh"

"Oh, Riko ¿Why are you so distant? ¡Come! Here no one bites, unless you get dirty the Sergeant's uniform"

"Leave the bullshit for another time, Zoe", Levi said craning his white shirt, "With this weather I have no mood for it (37 degrees ... what a joke...)"

Riko returned to the circle in silence, with a marked facet of failure around her face: "Uh... wait- ¿¡Sergeant!?", suddenly surprised.

"¡Hm? ¡Didn't I already tell you?", asked Hanji unconcerned by her side.

"¡No, definitely not! you… you idiot, could have started by that...", she muttered closely to her.

"... ¿So?"

"¡I-I'm sorry, sir!", she turned away from her friend and quickly gathered her feet, raised her right hand to the forehead and recited: "¡Marine Corps from second platoon, R-Riko Berzenska! ¡Sir!"

The group in front of her was speechless for a few seconds.

A cold sweat came before on the girl's cheek.

¿Did I say something wrong? ¿¡Did I say something wrong!? That and more was going through her head as she held the nerves.

"(Will come with us then...) Hey, Hanji...", Auruo Bossard broke the silence before all, "It looks like she comes from the other side of the planet, ¿at least understands what we say? Without you, it will be troublesome"

"You just heard her, so don't need me. Moreover, she also knows Portuguese and German, ¿do you, Riko?"

"I... cannot remember everything, but ..."

"In that case, we no longer need you. This girl is technically more useful", Levi added, approaching both while climbing the black rifle over one shoulder.

"Hum... ¡So rude!", Hanji clasped her hands behind her head and stammered, "But only I know better than anyone the Arabic language here... ¡oh, wait! ¿¡Was that a joke!? Because no one understands them coming from you, Sergeant, he he he"

"Anyway..." cut the man looking up at the sky.

A group of Boeing CH-47 Chinook with desert camouflage approached to descend on the area.

"...The second extraction, uh. Subtract two for our turn.

"¡¿Second?!", the woman was alarmed holding her friend's wrist. Hastily they made their way towards the village.

"¡H-Hanji! ¿¡What the... !? "

"¡I must go on the third extraction or Erwin will cut my throat!"

"¿The commander?"

"¡Come on guys, move!"

"Tsk ... (How they treat so lightly... I feel like an idiot acting formally here...)", thought the Marine of short silvery hair, towed behind the small squad; the French special unit _Vent_.

They greeted the locals of the area with Hanji as an interpreter at times. Bought and exchanged "necessary" souvenirs, supplies and played with the animated children on surroundings. It was a fairly isolated town, but that did not stop smiles of joy were formed in those little faces when meeting strangers.

A subtle period of calm before saying goodbye to all of them, take their equipment and get on the air transport towards the future border of crimson war.

* * *

 _Happiness can be found anywhere, because it comes from inside_

* * *

 _._


	6. Chapter 6 Winter memories

**Chapter 6 Winter memories**

Spain / Puerto de Rota / January 23rd  
7 years ago.

"It's cold here…"  
"Then wrap up"

A windy evening of no clouds in sight.  
The waves were considerable as the abundant vegetation near the beach. They and the rough squawk of seagulls took presence over the conversation and verbiages among pedestrians.  
But more than anything, was the joy of young enthusiasts who stole the full attention of the boy, who spent their time playing soccer until their faces sweat flowed regularly.  
It was then when he returned from his trance, after feeling the warm blanket of an outside jacket on his back.

"There's no reason to stand the cold, Sayram"

There he was, leaning his forearms on his legs, sitting quietly marked with a faint smile on his face while caring impaired shoes and backpacks, bottles and sweaters of the animated players.  
He was surrounded by a circle of low, peculiar and out of place shrubs in relation to the rest of the vegetation and the typical coastal scenery of the Spanish port.

The man standing on the right shared his view of the three children playing barefoot on the sand. Clearly he looked younger, beardless and with shorter hair that is remembered. Also he wore a different military uniform, private.

"¿What are you doing here alone? You should be playing over there", he pointed with his finger.  
"I... I'm not good for soccer, sir"

The man sighed, placing his hands on the hips.

"...No one is without practice, boy. Go with them, so maybe you stop being cold"  
"..."

The young man with short dark hair refused to answer or had no chance; those guys came agitated in what seemed the "part time".

"Huff... by little I grabbed the ball... ¡uh! Mr. Flagon... ", hesitated the guy with tied hair on his neck and extensive fringe on his forehead, "¿You should not... be in a visit until later?"  
"...The official meeting took less than expected, Jurgen. But from what I see, you who did not wait to escape again, uh"  
"Eh... he he he ..."  
"If they are with me nothing will happen to these kids", the girl sat down and took a bottle of water carelessly, "Gulp... Ah...!"  
"Ilse, I do not know if I can trust your word if you run away with them", said the man running his hands inside his pockets, "...Your parents asked me to put you an eye on, not a leash, it is true; but I'm not your nanny, you know. Soon I'll enter formal work and I doubt I'll be able to be as pending for you four as now"  
"¿Formally?", murmured the young Dieter shaking his face, "¿¡It means...!?"  
"He he, yeah. I passed the test. The worst two weeks of my life~ and see, it was worth it", the man rejoiced, "¡I am now a member of the special units!"  
"¡Woah! ¿¡Are you serious!?"  
"We thought you would not make it. As you spent all day sleeping and watching TV... "  
"Hey... That was my past me (one year to be exact...). I have changed a lot since the days when you used to visit me at home, ¿or do not you tell?"  
"No", they answered as if it were a choir.  
"¡Well it has been like that! And it deserves an appropriate reward ¿What if we buy something to eat to celebrate? It seems that your favorite restaurant remains open across the street", he sharpened his gaze in the direction.  
"¡Oh! ¡Go go!"  
"Hah, it's been determined. Pack up your things and let's go", said Flagon withdrawing from the beach, dodging rocks on the road, "I'll go ahead to use the ATM... Yes, I also have card now, surprised ¿huh? He he he"

The man left the scene and on the other hand, the boys gathered and kept their possessions inside backpacks.

"We will leave the revenge for another day...", said Dieter putting his shoes.  
"Ke ke ke, you are two against me and did not get a single victory", said with an air of boasting the freckled girl after giving a last sip from her bottle, "...As brothers should play better, you know, _read your minds_ or something"  
"It's because Dieter monopolizes the ball all the time ..."  
"If you score goals would give it to you more often"  
"Anyway, imagine if Sayram were in my team, ~ _we'd be unstoppable_ , ¿right, Say?"

The observer boy who had not said a word so far looked, still with a faint smile.

"... Ilse, I do not think I would have been very helpful"  
"¡That would hardly be known if you always stay on the bench!", she claimed upset, "¿¡Are you lazy or what!? (This could be our last game! Idiot...)"  
"I'm fine here, really"  
"¡S-Sayram...! Next time I will drag you in the field even if you cry, you scream or kick!"  
"Calm down, better continue keeping all this", Dieter said excitedly, "¡Remember where we go!"  
"Yes! Free food! ... I mean, to celebrate the success of Mr. Flagon! He he he "  
"¿Who would say?... ", said Ilse recovering patience, " _He did it_. In his third attempt, but he did it... If we don't want to enter through luck, we must try harder from now on, guys. We will not sit back ¿did you hear?"

Having finished saving all their property and ready to go, before they relaxed on the piece of wood, admiring the waves and the sun soon to hide in the distance.

"... Mr. Flagon is not the best example to follow", Dieter lowered his voice, "That's what others say, I guess. I don't know about you but for me he's a great man"  
"That can be talked more", replied Ilse smiling, "So ¿that's the truth why both are also going to enlist in the army?"  
"You can say so..."  
"Our old man has spent years sailing with the Naval Force", said Jurgen with courage, "We will turn this into a kind of _family tradition_... ¿is that how you say it, right?"  
"Heh, good for ya"  
"¿And why you will enlist, Ilse? ¿Do you have also inspired from the adults?"  
"Mmm, not really. I doubt that my father is a source of inspiration for someone... (Since mother's death he changed a lot... Our situation is anything but positive)  
"¿Huh? ¿Why…?"  
"Does not matter. Being honest, sometimes I think that is all that fits into someone like me ¿What about you, Sayram?", the freckled girl quickly diverted attention to the silent young.

He changed his eyes to the ground, the middle of the circle of bushes, and took a while to give an answer.  
"You all will move to another place... ¿right?"

Hearing that, the mood of the four vanished from a soon to another. Still, Ilse said.

"Hm ... you had heard it from Flagon already. _If one day he finally enlist in the army he could not watch us anymore_...", she said in a melancholy air, "... Do not be ignorant, Say... and answer my question"  
"Although we haven't graduated yet... (I feel as if it were...)"  
"Well ... everyone will continue their studies, of course... ¡Do not even think in giving up! ¿You heard it?", she said to the brothers, Dieter and Jurgen.  
"O-Of course we will not, calm down"  
"... I shall not give up either", said Sayram arching his lips with his words, "I wil join the army."  
"Sayram, I do not think that's..."  
"I promise you, we'll meet again. No... it's not a promise, it is an oath"  
"..."

The boy pushed his hair windblown and looked back to the horizon, where the sun was giving his last day glow faintly and darkness emerged.

"(The sunset ... is horrifying)", he thought silently.  
"¡Hey! ¿¡How much time you'll leave me waiting for?! ¡It's getting late and I'm exhausted from this day!"

A voice was heard behind them. The man in military uniform waving his credit card to get their attention.

"¡Oh, we're coming! ... I start to get hungry", said Dieter.

Backpacks climbing to the shoulders and trying to forget what has just been said, the 4 teens left the circle of low bushes to follow the man.  
However, one of them stopped, and held tightly the warm sweater as blanket in one hand.

"T-This ... I do not remember that this was so..."  
"¿Sayram?"  
"This did not end like this...", sweater stuck to his chest.

The group, including man, approached him quickly.

"¡Sayram! ¿Why are you crying?"  
"¿I'm not… crying?"  
"¡Say! ¡Say! "  
"¡SAYRAM!"

The scene was gone, swept away like white sand drifts by winter. His friends, the coast, the sunset ... there was no trace.

In return, it became prominent gnashing of metal, the smell of rust and the industrial landscape around him.  
It was this time in one of the small rooms of the military ship he was traveling, lying on his bed.  
He was not alone. Someone was with him repeating his name as she moved him.

"¡Sayram! ¡Sayram! "  
"¿What's up…?"

It was a soft female voice; sighed in relief.

"God... you were starting to worry me... Your habit of sleeping with eyes opened is scary"  
"...¿Hannah?", he whispered trying to awaken completely.  
"Sayram ¿how can you sweat that much in a climate like this? Incredible...", said the young of ponytail hugging herself in her white coat.

The soldier did not notice until passing his hand over his forehead, which dropped a sheet that covered him to the floor.  
She got up and could be seen it was another clear coat as snow, like hers.

"~ _But do not let it fall, Sayram_ ~. Take it", she place it in his hands.  
"¿This…?"  
"The door to your room was open and I saw you sleeping without sheets… but ... when I tried to bring you a bed sheet Mr. Dita Ness asked me to wake you up, so I got you this. There's no reason to stand the cold, Sayram"  
"Gsk ... the cold..."  
"Well... do not take too long", she placed a hand on his and stood up, "I must also prepare."  
"Wait... um... ¡Wait, Hannah! ¿To get ready for what?"

She stopped right at the door and turned.

"¿Hm? ¿Did you forget? But if it was a few days ago... The mission, Sayram. Today they announced that we'll arrive at 0800 hours. Very soon"  
"(It is true, the mission)", the pilot reduced at the ground with signs of exhaustion.  
"... Don't put that face", the girl smiled to encourage him, "Remember that you will be promoted after this task. ~You're the one who sank the enemy aircraft~ _Hero of the Atlantic_ ¿right?"

"Mm, Franz, Ilse and the new guy must be ready. I'll help you prepare your equipment in the meantime", Hannah turned and walked down the hallway dimly lit, "Perhaps you should sleep better, Sayram. See you in Hall 7"  
"The Arctic... This is not a simple task, it is where it all began", he said to himself, touching one wall.

There were no open windows to confirm, only the overwhelming cold to the touch and the undeniable feeling of being away from homeland.

* * *

 _What the eye perceives is always the same in essence, but each one interprets differently_ _._

* * *

 _._


End file.
